To Yield and Surrender
by AQueenoftheStars
Summary: Angelica has every idea what she does to him.


Note: Hello again! For all those of you in the US (or anyone else who also celebrates this holiday), I wish you a belated Happy Thanksgiving! And to anyone that doesn't, I wish you a happy day in general! It's pretty late so I apologize for any and all spelling/grammatical mistakes as they are all my sleep-deprived fault. I had this idea bouncing around in my head all during the break but couldn't figure out what to do with it until I started watching more Rugrats episodes. I just cable for the first time in ten or so years and it's fantastic! Anyway, enough rambling. On with the fic! Enjoy. ~C

**To Yield and Surrender ~ A One-Shot**

"I got lost in a store once."

Angelica turned back and looked at him with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Chuckie laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, "I don't remember it much, but I'm pretty sure I was worried my mom was trying to sell me off..."

He trailed off as Angelica's smirk morphed into withheld laughter. "Oh poor, baby."

Chuckie smiled bashfully, wondering whether his outburst was warranted or not.

"You're such a nut, Finster."

Angelica went back to perusing the rack of shirts in front of her and Chuckie rocked back on his heels, inspecting the tickets she'd given him again.

_Westside Octoplex_

_Classic Monster Films Presents:_

**_Reptar!_**

_The Original Reel_

_8:00 PM_

_Validation in Main Lobby_

They still had an hour until the movie started and Angelica had suggested they stop at one of the clothing shops nearby on the way. Chuckie couldn't disagree. In fact, he wasn't about to complain about anything she wanted. One because...well...it was Angelica. Two because as generous as Angelica liked to be, paying for dates, picking him up, taking him places, she wasn't big on doing things she didn't like to do, and Chuckie knew watching twenty year old monster movies were definitely not high on her list.

Chuckie gazed across the aisles of clothes. It was fairly busy for a Thursday night. Women with small bundles of clothing meandered through the rows, adding to their stacks, and then disappeared into the dressing rooms. He saw other guys like himself trailing girlfriends through the pastel dresses and cream colored skirts. Two employees hung clothing on a mostly empty rack.

Chuckie sighed, smiling at the back of his blonde-haired date. If someone had explained to him three years ago, heck even three _months_ ago, that he would be following Angelica through a women's clothing store on their way to a movie with her...Chuckie couldn't even think what he'd do because nowhere in the realm of possibilities would those words have ever been stuck together.

Even now, two months in and roughly twelve dates later (Angelica really liked dates), he still looked at her and couldn't believe his luck.

Sure, some of the guys thought he was crazy (Tommy in particular. Her cousin was hard in forgiving Angelica for the lifetime of torture she'd put him through), but Chuckie was infatuated. Sometimes he wondered if he was even falling for the tormentor of his childhood and adolescent years. Occasionally, usually after one or two drinks with the gang, he wondered whether he fell for her long ago.

"Hey, I'm gonna try this on." Angelica, a bundle of brightly colored clothes in her arms, was walking away from him towards the back dressing rooms.

Chuckie followed and found a row of seats in front of the stalls. Collapsing into one, he took off his glasses and fiddled with them as he waited. He'd grown quite accustomed to waiting in clothing stores for Kimi and Lil when they dragged him to the mall for shopping sprees. Somehow, Phil and Tommy (even when Kimi and he were first dating) had been able to get out of bag carrying duty, but Chuckie had never quite learned how to say no to his adopted sister.

The door to the stall closest to him opened and Chuckie replaced his glasses on his face. Angelica stepped out wearing a black halter top and low cut blue jeans. She walked over in front of the three angled mirrors and examined herself.

"What do you think?"

Chuckie's eyes were glued to the plane of pale skin beneath the ties of the halter. Her eyes were on his in the mirror and she felt her face go slightly warm, before pushing the feeling away and putting on her trademark smirk.

"Earth to Chuckie."

This got through to the dazed red-head. It was so rare when Angelica called him by his given name. He'd noticed that she had to make a conscious effort to do so, which is why more often than not she still referred to him as Finster.

He blushed slightly, having been caught staring, but smiled. "I think everything looks good on you, Angelica."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "We're already dating, Chuckie. You don't have to win me over." She walked back into the dressing room and closed it with a short snap.

Chuckie slumped back in the seat wondering how he could convince her he really _did _think everything looked good on her. Even when they were kids and he didn't realize yet that he was noticing.

A moment passed and Angelica reappeared in her original clothing, a white t-shirt underneath a purple hoodie Angelica swears she didn't mean to steal from him, and her faded jeans.

Chuckie raised eyebrows at his date. "Is that all?"

Angelica shrugged, a coy smile on her face. "Well after seeing your face with _that_ outfit, I didn't think you could handle the other thing I picked out."

Chuckie flushed at the thought.

"Besides, we still need to get candy. There's no way I'm sitting through _Reptar!_" she grimaced at the title, "without a pound of sugar to get me through it."

Chuckie was still red and dazed as she grabbed his arm and pulled him up from his seat.

They were halfway to the entrance before he realized they were leaving. He looked back longingly at the dressing room and began stuttering.

"Wha, wha...Ange-...wait, wait, we have plenty of time!"


End file.
